The Wordless
by srghostarc11
Summary: Bonnie can't seem to focus on anything else other than Marceline. But why does the Vampire Queen refuse to see her now that things are alright again with them? Bonnie decided to find her, only to uncover an unpleasant surprise; a surprise that will leave her wordless. *pairing is up for individual interpretation*


I do not own Adventure Time and the song, The Wordless by Cinematic Sunrise.

Yeah, this story kinda exists in a different universe so there are changes in the canon, that's why Maja never got her hands on the rock shirt.

~~o~~

"Why, Marceline? Why are you doing this to me?" _I thought we're having something between us again?_

She had been unable to focus on her new experiment for the past weeks now. It is really important for her to finish the experiment, which involves making a serum that eliminates candy people's tendency to explode when they get frightened. All her loyal subjects needs her to be strong and determined, but here she was, scared and worried why a certain Vampire Queen was not dropping by for weeks now. _What is she playing at? Where is she?_

All the longing for her partner resulted in sleepless nights, soiled undergarments, and her irritable temperament. It doesn't help that Finn, who recently broke up with his unstable girlfriend, was starting his attempts again at making her fall in love with him. Sometimes that boy is more trouble than he is worth. Also, he seemed to be taking pointers from Marceline again, recognizing instantly her style. _What are you doing, Marcy?_

"Peppermint Butler!" She hailed for his loyal servant. She decided to turn in early for the night, certainly not up to late night science sessions.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" A round peppermint dressed in typical butler uniform came running in her lab, a tray of snacks and milk in his hands. She took a bite out of a cookie and drank the milk.

"I'm going to sleep early, please clean up the lab for me. Don't you dare break anything!" She cannot afford to let her most recent experiment go to waste.

"Of course, Your Highness. Anything else?" The peppermint looked up at her expectantly.

She ruffled her pink tresses absentmindedly. "No. That's all. Thanks and good night, PepBut."

With one final thump in the back of her butler, Princess Bubblegum went back to her room. She really felt tired and lonely. She gazed lazily around her room, bringing back fond memories of rough nights with Marceline years ago. She took off her lab gown, revealing the rock shirt her partner gave her for their first monthsary. The vampire did not yet knew by that time what the princess liked as a gift, but she cherished it all the same and realizing it must be one of her personal possessions. Even through their down times, she did not dare destroy it. Heck, she did not even washed the shirt.

"Sentient Bubblegums don't get smelly anyway..."

She took off the shirt and inhaled deeply into it, taking in the lingering scent of its past owner. It brought about various memories in an instant. Marceline smelled really different, something even her brains can't figure out. She thought maybe vampires have unique scents of their own. It felt really intoxicating. She was worried though that Marceline will catch her in the act of sniffing the shirt; that will result in her teasing her for days on end. Not that she mind anyway.

"Good thing I developed a Scent Locker Formula for this shirt, or else her scent would have been long gone by now..." She cringed at the thought of losing the scent.

Bonnie stared at her topless reflection in the mirror, marveling at her perfect creation. The right sizes, proportionate body parts, and realistic curves; all of her creation. Marceline ordered her not to change a single part of her body even a bit. _You like me the way I am now, right? But where are you now?_

A part of her yearned for the vampire to materialize in her room and wrap her arms on her neck, a typical start of rough-housing they really enjoy. She shivered at the thought, feeling something develop in her nether regions. Blushing at the thought, she pulled away from the mirror and walked closer to the window, taking off her skirt along the way.

Recently, she found comfort in not wearing any undergarments for the reason she already cited. Bonnie stared out of the window, feeling with her hands the crevices on the window pane. She opened it wide, letting in the cold night air. Part of her hoped that she'll find Marceline sitting on her window late in the night. Moonlight crept through the room, illuminating some of her furnitures and belongings. She noticed the open cabinet, and inside, a picture of them was barely illuminated by the moon

She scooted closer to the cabinet and stared on the picture. It was taken exactly the night before Marceline decided to leave her. They were having fun that night on a traveling carnival and this picture was the highlight of their night, taken inside a photobooth only Marceline knew how to operate. The picture failed to show, but their hands are _in places they shouldn't be in._

Bonnie barely stifled a cry. The vampire was driving her crazy without doing anything. _Well, that is the point. She's not doing anything. _"Maybe, I've got to be the one who initiate bonding times?"

With a firm resolve, she took out a fancy dress, the one she wore on Tree Trunks wedding, and redo the matching hairstyle. Her long flowing pink hair kept in check by pins. Bonnie did not need any perfume, she smelled like fresh bubblegum anyway. She thought maybe that's what drew the boy to him, the smell of bubblegum. _Oh, Finn._

Taking one last glance back at her room, she leaned on the edge of her window and called Morrow, her preferred choice of transportation. Lady Rainicorn would ask to many questions for her own comfort. Within seconds, a large magnificent bird came hovering outside her window. She climbed on its back and settled herself accordingly.

"Let's go to Marceline's Cave, Morrow!"

The total time of flight only lasted for a minute or two, owing to Morrow's speed. Bonnie jumped down and proceeded to enter the cave. She immediately saw her house and subsequently walked toward the front porch. The lights are out, and a note on the door pinned by thumbtacks. Bonnie looked closely and began to read.

_Dear Whoever,_

_If you came to see the sexiest vampire on Ooo, you came to the wrong house BOZO! I'm living at Finn and Jake's Tree Fort now, well at least for the time being. If your reason for meeting me is really important, I suggest going there. Uh...bring something red for me, alright? Or risk turning into a zombie!_

_Love lots_

_Marceline the Vampire Queen,_

_P.S. I may not be always available to talk to you though. Something's making me busy at the Tree Fort. Heh. Something you're not in the position to know. That's all. _

Bonnie frowned. Is this an elaborate joke by Marceline? It doesn't seem to be. This kind of pranks are not her thing. Well, that was what she thought, anyway. _How am I sure? I haven't got be with her these past years, her taste could have changed._

She shook away ugly thoughts and climbed on the Morrow again. This time, she headed straight for the Tree Fort. For some unexplainable reason, her heart started to beat madly. Bonnie felt nervous, like something bad will happen. Still, the yearning to see her lover prevailed over fears and worries that struck her.

The flight took even shorter time than the first, within a minute she now found herself standing outside the Tree Fort. Bonnie contemplated about knocking or not. An intuition told her not to. A gut feel. She backed away from the front door and gazed at the Tree Fort. Every light was extinguished except for the room upstairs, presumably Finn's.

The light inside that room fought dominance with the moonlight, resulting in silhouettes. Bonnie can't see clearly the face but she was very sure the small figure standing near the window was Finn, apparent with his cute bearhat. The boy appeared to be talking with someone with him in the room. _Jake?_

She focusing on his voice and was quite elated that it indeed carried down to her location. From what she could hear, the boy was certainly not talking to Jake.

"Come closer, my bud." Finn beckoned someone to move closer to him.

"Sure, Finny. Have you ever done a moonlit dance?"

Something broke inside Bonnie the moment Marceline's silhouette came into view. It confirmed one of her suspicions, the other will probably confirmed later. Thinking that it was too early to go hysterical, Bonnie listened more closely, her eyes never darting anywhere but just focused on the two.

"That sounds math, Marcy! I'll follow your lead."

"Okay, okay, gosh, aren't you a bit excited to touch my body? Huh, Finn?" Marceline tone reminded her of the times they were alone in Bonnie's room.

Bonnie watched in horror as the two silhouettes waltzed near the window, a dance she and Marceline always did when the moon was on the right place to illuminate the window. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The two figures were so close together now as they share a kiss, at least on Bonnie's mind because she can't clearly see their details.

"We're doing it wrong, Finny. You've got to close the lights!"

"Okay, my bud!"

Finn momentarily disappeared from view as he presumably closed the lights. Bonnie gushed with burning jealousy as she watched Marceline strip off her clothes near the window. The lights went out, letting the moonlight dominate the scene. Bonnie could finally see the entirety of the scene playing above her. Finn was only wearing his shorts and bearhat, Marceline, nothing but her long her.

They resumed dancing in the moonlight, making Bonnie cry silently. Tears stained her dress as she felt every hopes and dreams she had for the vampire get crushed by a small pesky child. She clenched her fists in anger, for Marceline, for Finn, and for everyone who caused her pain. Even the Kingdom, the reason why their past relationship got sour, seemed no longer significant to her. She looked up again.

"Hmmm...Finn your a bad dance partner but you're getting dang good with this." Marceline moaned in between her words. She appeared to be pushed on the glass hard by someone on her back, her cheeks making prints on the glass window.

_That's the second part of Moonlit Dancing. Enjoying it, Finn? _She spat bitterly, tears continually flowing.

"Of course, Marcy! I learned from the best."

_What happened, Marceline? I thought we're on good terms again? What are you doing with Finn? My love for you only intensified during our separation, and I was under the impression that you felt the same way too...That you felt the same way too._

Well, seeing the lovers 'dance' certainly changed her mind. For the first time in Bonnie's life, she became wordless.

Marceline's lips was now forming an 'o', making Bonnie storm away and climb on the Morrow. This was too much for her, and she was sure Marceline had looked at her directly in the eye before she left. _What was she doing? Is this a revenge? Why Marceline? Why?!_

The cold wind whipped her face as they flew over the grasslands and back to her kingdom. She did not even noticed that she was already home, Morrow cawing indignantly. Climbing inside her room through the open window, Bonnie hurriedly went over her rock shirt. She gripped it in both ends, then tensed; torn between tearing it apart or to use it to dry her tears.

"Marceline easily destroyed a hundred years of relationship and yet I couldn't destroy her flimsy shirt!"

Bonnie inhaled deeply into the shirt as she openly wept. Her cries woke up Peppermint Butler, but she closed the door on him. People said crying elevates stress, but every tears that fell only reminded her of the times Marceline can't be there to catch them for her.

The Queen moved on, but the Princess did not.


End file.
